


Pretty

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke wanted to feel—feel <i>sexy</i>, he wore Natalia's underwear.</p><p>When Luke wanted to feel pretty, he wore Tear's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Tear's underwear wasn't sexy like Natalia's.

It was a plain tan, laceless and full covering. Natalia's underwear was all different colors—blue pink red yellow—and frilly, and lacy, and low cut.

When Luke wanted to feel—feel _sexy_, he wore Natalia's underwear.

When Luke wanted to feel pretty, he wore Tear's underwear.

He stands in front of the full length mirror, breath coming out in rapid pants. It's dangerous to do this, they could come back at any moment, but he likes this. To see himself, ‘dressed’ up. Tear's bra is much too large for him, the big gaping areas from where her breasts are supposed to be almost comical. Her panties don't quite fit him, but they cover him; even with his erection, most of his cock was hidden.

He wishes that wouldn't happen. It's—it's _embarrassing_. But he can't help it, he gets so excited. He doesn't get a lot of chances to do this; when he does, it's always a bit of a race. He never knows how much time he'll have; how much time to change, to wear their underwear, to—to, touch himself.

It's tempting to touch himself, right now. His erection presses against the constraints of the underwear, fabric rubbing pleasingly against him every time he moves. But he wants to wear them for longer. He doesn't want to have to take them off yet. Hesitating, he runs a hand over his clothed member. Maybe, he can keep them on for a little longer...

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Luke whips around, falling back against the mirror as he attempts to cover himself up. Tear stands before him, door wide open behind her as she gapes at him, face bright red.

"I, I didn't—close the door!"

That much manages to get through to Tear and she slams the door shut, hands shaking. "T, take off my, my—undergarments!"

Luke tries to curl up while still standing, cheeks soon matching Tear's. "I, I'm sorry!" he sputters, making no action to undress. "But I, I—"

Tear covers her eyes, but doesn't turn away from Luke. "D-don't wear my clothes! They, they have—have _boy parts_ on them now!"

"Pl-please! Listen to me!"

Tear's silent a long moment, then nods, awaiting his explanation. "O, okay..."

Taking a deep breath, Luke stands straight, hands clutched at his sides. His cheeks are still red but he puffs out his chest, trying to be proud.

With Tear's eyes still covered, Luke adjusts the panties to fully cover his erection.

"I... I feel, good."

Tear opens her fingers, just a little, to look at Luke. "...Feel good?"

Luke nods, swallowing hard. "I, I like wearing, girl stuff. I feel pretty..."

Another moment of silence passes over them, and Tear finally removes her hands from her face. "You feel, pretty? I don't understand..."

Swallowing, Luke exhales deeply, forcing himself to look Tear in the eyes. "I, I like feeling, pretty. B, but I only do when I dress, like a girl." His cheeks redden considerably, breath quickening. He's never told anyone this before. "A, and I wouldn't fit into your other clothes, s-so I—I took, your underwear."

Tear nods slowly, just looking him over. It's obvious when she notices his erection, her flush increasing ten-fold. "O, okay... B, but why, mine?"

"Natalia's underwear is, um, different." Luke bites his lip. "It's, sexy."

"...Oh," says Tear very quietly.

"N, not that yours isn't! Natalia's is just— just— k-kinda slutty!"

Tear just stares at him for a moment, and then she begins to laugh, doubling over as she tries to control herself but fails. Luke just watches a moment, but soon joins in, now able to appreciate the absurdity of the situation. Tear stumbles over to the bed as she laughs, falling against it. Luke joins in, falling next to her as they laugh together. It's a long time before either of them calm down, their breathing shallow and little hiccups of laughter escaping from their lips every few minutes.

Finally, once they've calmed down enough, Tear turns on her side to face Luke. Her blush has cooled to a light pink, an amused smile gracing her lips. "...Hey."

Luke follows suit, giving her a sheepish grin. "...Hey."

Tear just looks at him a long moment, studying him, and he begins to shift uncomfortably but then she speaks. "...So. You feel, pretty?"

Luke nods, biting his lip. "...Yeah."

Tear nods and is silent once more, but not for long; she reaches out, hesitating a moment before placing her hand on his cheek. "...I think, you look pretty."

Luke's face is red all over again and he looks down, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. "Th, thanks."

Tear strokes his cheek, gloves fingers soft against his skin. "You can, have that pair, if you want. Th, the panties, I mean."

Luke's eyes go wide and he looks up at her, completely surprised. "Really?"

The smile Tear gives him is gentle and full of warmth, and—and Luke _really_ likes that. "I... I want you, to feel pretty." Now she looks down, face hiding her hair. "And, and... I like how you look."

"_Oh_," Luke says, voice breaking. That—he wasn't expecting.

Tear puts her hand on his stomach, hesitating. Her fingers quiver against his skin. "Your, your thing—" she gestures vaguely to it, "it's, up."

"Y-yeah," squeaks Luke.

His erection presses harder against his panties despite himself.

"Do you, wear them when you...?"

"N-no!" Luke sputters, flailing. "I don't—stuff could get in them!"

"Oh," Tear says, and is quiet. Then; "...would you do it if I asked?"

Luke's mouth feels dry as he tries to find the words, tongue heavy. "I, I—" he bites his lip, stomach doing a flip. "...I would."

Tear looks up at him, grinning breathlessly. "Thank you. C, could you, tell me how you do it?"

Luke smiles back at her, laughing a little. He rests his hand on his crotch, not yet pressing down. "W, well, I usually take it off, but this time..."


End file.
